


[Percival/Theseus]Unexpected

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: Theseus與Graves的最初相遇。





	[Percival/Theseus]Unexpected

Theseus第一次聽到Graves的名字是在他剛進入魔法部的時候。

年紀相仿的兩人同樣是魔法界冉冉升起的新秀，兩人的名字時常被兩國政府拿出來比較，認為自己的新人更加優秀、更有潛力，一定能成為魔法界的佼佼者。

他也常常想像海洋另一端的競爭者有多優秀，藉此勉勵自己。他不覺得他會輸給那個素未謀面的人，他有自信他Theseus Scamander一定是最優秀的巫師。

在他的心中Graves一直是他的假想敵，卻一直沒有真的接觸過。直到戰爭打響，他才終於見到那個傳說中的Graves。

昨天剛結束一場交鋒進入短暫的喘息期，他的長官帶領著一隊穿著長大衣的巫師進入要塞，他正好在門口檢視巡邏動線，長官朝他招手要他過去。

「這是美方正氣師的領導者，北美十二世家中Graves家族的Percival Graves。」長官鄭重的為他引薦。

「幸會，Theseus Scamander。」Theseus不動聲色地打量眼前的巫師，緩慢地伸出手。

瞧他那副面無表情傲慢的樣子，看起來是個自大的傢伙。這樣的人是美洲巫師新一代的領導者？不會是灌水出來的吧。

「Percival Graves。」Graves伸出手，他也悄悄的在打量Theseus。

兩隻手簡單的握了一下又飛快的分開，兩人很快抽回交握的手，彷彿連一秒都不願意再接觸。

「今後我們就是戰友了，大家要好好相處。」長官彷彿嗅不出空氣中淡淡的火藥味，樂呵呵的用力地拍了拍兩人的肩膀。

「對了Scamander，就由你帶他們去營地吧。西北方的位置空著，讓我們的好朋友住在那裏。」

「是的，長官。」Theseus對長官頷首，極為紳士的抬起右手，「請各位跟我來。」

Graves默不作聲的跟上。途中他們沒有任何交談，就這樣安靜的到達目的地。他留下來觀察Graves指揮著他的下屬佈防一陣子，之後他沒有表達任何意見，悄悄的離開了。  
-  
他們各自管理各自的防線，接觸的時間並不多，雖然住的並不遠，但是通常只能從戰報中得到對方的消息。

Theseus看著Graves亮眼的戰績，不得不承認Graves還是有一些優點的，至少Graves在戰場上的表現相當優秀。

直到入冬以後的一場戰役，指揮部錯估了敵人的兵力，Theseus帶領僅僅十二名正氣師對上了德方派出的奇美拉軍團，如果不是Graves率領增援即時趕到，可能他與他的部下都要長眠於此了。

Graves護衛著他們撤退，他頂住敵人的攻勢替他們殿後，給他們充分的時間將重傷的同袍送回駐地。

他的直屬上司告訴他Graves違反了總指揮的命令去支援他們，以致於東部防線被撕裂了一個口子，派駐的巫師不得不退到山脈後方重新佈下防禦工事。

「人命與防線短短的後退幾呎哪個比較重要需要我說明嗎？」

雖然Graves還是一副風淡雲清的欠揍樣子，但是Theseus開始覺得或許Percival Graves不像他想像的那麼傲慢無理。

他想，他應該要跟Graves道謝，還欠他一個解釋。  
-  
他從Graves的下屬得到Graves在小酒館的情報。沒有任務的時候大家通常會到這裡來喝一杯，放鬆一下繃緊的神經。

踏進酒館，他一眼就看到了Graves。他一個人坐在吧台，一個火辣的女巫正在跟他搭訕，Theseus猶豫著要不要過去，怕會打擾到他的豔遇。

幸好女巫很快就走了，他躊躇了一下還是決定過去。

「呃......嗨、Graves，沒想到會在這裡看到你。」他走到Graves身邊坐下，檯面上零星擺著幾個酒杯，有的半滿，有的已經見底了。

Graves喝掉杯子裡最後一口火燒威士忌，轉過身來看著Theseus，一臉你在說什麼蠢問題的表情。

他敲敲桌子，讓Houseelf重新滿上他的杯子。

「給他一杯一樣的。」他指著Theseus ，擅自幫他做了決定，「讓我猜猜......你該不會是第一次來這種地方？」

「怎麼可能。」Theseus瞪大眼睛，他覺得他被污辱了，「我是27歲又不是只有17歲。」

「好吧，Mr.Scamander，你找我有什麼事？」他左手靠著吧台，朝Theseus挑眉。

「Kevin說是你臨時下令過來支援我們的。我想向你道謝，如果不是你們的幫助我們不可能全身而退。還有......我為我的偏見感到很抱歉......」

「聽起來你之前對我好像很不滿？」

「呃，我很抱歉之前對你有偏頗的看法，我不應該在還不熟識一個人的時候就下定論。你知道他們常常把我們放在一起比較，我一直把你當成一個可敬的對手。」Theseus低下頭避開Graves的目光，他覺得很尷尬，隨手從檯面上摸了一個酒杯，仰頭灌下。

「等等，這杯不是你的，你拿錯了。」

「拿錯就拿錯，喝你一口酒又怎麼了？」本來就還在尷尬情緒中的Theseus險些跳了起來。Graves一定要一直找他的麻煩嗎？

「......我不是這個意思。如果是我的酒那沒什麼，問題是你拿的不是我的酒杯。」Graves從他手上拿過那個喝乾了的杯子放在桌上推到遠處，示意他看看桌面，兩杯火燒威士忌還完好的擺在桌上。

「媽媽沒告訴過你在外面不要隨便吃別人東西嗎？來路不明的東西也敢吃。」

「我怎麼知道......你幹嘛不讓Houseelf撤下去。」他回想了一下剛剛喝下那杯酒的味道，好像不是他記憶中曾經喝過的味道。

「這是剛剛那位女士留下來的，做為一個紳士當著她的面把酒撤下去太失禮了。」

「說的也是......你的眼睛真好看。」

「什麼？」

「我說你的眼睛真好看......好像有一整片星空。」Theseus灰綠色的眼睛睜得老大，他突然看著Graves傻笑起來。

「Scamander？」

「嗯......你為什麼長的那麼帥，太不公平了。你比剛剛那個女巫火辣多了。」

「Mercy Lewis啊......你真的中招了。」

他連忙在酒館內尋找那個女巫的身影，卻什麼也沒找到。突然一個重物壓在他的身上，他低聲的罵了一聲髒話，一低頭就看到一個金棕色毛茸茸的腦袋，他不用耗費腦力去想就知道那是Theseus Scamander。

「......就連味道也這麼好聞......是什麼味道啊......」Theseus埋在Graves胸口深吸了一口氣，在他厚實的胸膛上蹭了蹭，就賴在上面不動了。

「冷冷的......像是金屬的味道......還有菸草......又不只菸草......還有什麼......你幹什麼？」Graves拎著Theseus的後頸將他從自己身上撕下來，Theseus不滿的朝他大叫。

「你先坐好，Scamander。」Graves把他按回他的位置上。

「為什麼我要坐好，你那麼好聞，又那麼溫暖。」Theseus吵鬧著，打翻了桌上的酒，酒水灑了兩人一身，酒杯掉到地上咕嚕嚕的滾走。

小酒館裏的人聽到動靜紛紛朝他們看過來，他們不能再留在這裡了，除非他們想成為明天報紙的頭條新聞。

Graves把Theseus拖出酒館，走到暗巷裡準備消影離開的時候，Theseus不知道哪裡來的力氣掙脫他的箝制，下一秒他被吻住了。

Theseus的唇熱度驚人，他的唇先貼了上來，輕輕的磨蹭著，再伸出舌頭舔了一遍，再含住Graves的下唇淺淺的吸吮，Graves呆愣了一陣子任由他動作，直到Theseus試圖撬開他的嘴將舌頭探進去才驚醒。他慌忙地轉頭避開，Theseus的頭失去依靠的重心，向前倒在他的肩上。Theseus靠在他的肩上，炙熱曖昧的吐息吹在他的脖頸間，引起他一陣陣顫慄。

「你知道我是誰嗎？Scamander。」他伸手把Theseus的頭扳開。

「……討人厭……又……傲慢……的……Gra……ves……」Theseus嘟囔著把頭往他身上湊。

「看來還有點神智，認得出來誰是誰。」

「既然我是”討人厭又傲慢的Graves”，那你為什麼親我？」Graves模仿Theseus的說話方式與腔調，慢條斯理的重複他剛剛說的話。

「我不……知道……」

無法控制自己的Theseus不斷的滑下去，不是醉鬼卻更像是醉鬼，Graves只好把手穿過他的腋下將他架起來，讓他掛在自己身上。Theseus的手臂掛上他的脖子，不自覺的在他身上扭動。

Graves抬頭望天，極力忍耐被撩撥起來的慾望，不知道該把Theseus扔下還是帶走。Theseus含糊的在他耳邊說著一些破碎不連貫的話語，隱約可以從中聽到他的名字。

Graves天人交戰幾番，最後叫Theseus乖乖的不要亂動，艱難的掏出魔杖帶著Theseus消影離開。

兩人現影在Graves的軍官宿舍門口。

Theseus的狀況好像更嚴重了，他一直試圖親吻他，用勃發的慾望在他身上磨蹭。

他把他拽進屋內扔在沙發上，用魔咒控制住他的行動，轉身衝進魔藥間尋找可以用的解藥。

他快速的在魔藥櫃瀏覽，不確定的拿起幾瓶魔藥查看又放了回去。

駐紮地混雜了各個地方前來的巫師，不知道Theseus中的是哪一種迷情劑，他沒有見過這樣的迷情劑，不敢隨便用藥深怕引起不好的後果——如果加劇藥效反應該怎麼辦？

他不覺得跟自己的同袍在這種情況下上床是件好事。如果Theseus清醒後翻臉，他之後豈不是要腹背受敵？一面對抗敵方，一面還要防止戰友的報復，這仗還怎麼打。

被他用魔法綁住的Theseus不知道怎麼的又逃脫了，他摸索著走進來，踉蹌的跌在Graves身上，連帶把他撞倒，他抓在手上的魔藥瓶掉在一旁——幸好沒有打碎。

Theseus一手摸索著他的臉龐，對不準位置一口吻在他的下巴，小貓一般的親吻啃噬著他的臉頰，另一隻手摸索著從他的胸膛往下，在他腰間結實的肌肉流連。

Graves忍不住了，他翻身把Theseus壓在地上，用身體的重量制住他，讓他無法掙扎。Theseus感受到Graves的體溫，頓時安份下來，乖順的躺在地上。

「In the name of Deliverance Dane......」Graves看著身下雙眼迷濛的Theseus，發出挫敗的呻吟。

之後會發生的事之後再說，再忍下去他就不是男人。

他俯下身吻住已經嘗過一遍的唇，他讓舌頭滑進Theseus嘴裡，細細的舔弄著口腔內側，Theseus放鬆的回應他，熱情的追逐著他的舌。

他扯開Theseus的上衣，撫摸肌理細膩的胸膛，Theseus下意識的挺胸回應他，在他撫過豔紅的乳尖的時候低低的喘氣。

Theseus的下身已經完全挺立了，激烈的慾望將他的褲檔染濕一大片，他難受的掙扎著、磨蹭著希望被解放。

Graves承認他在扒光Theseus的時候有些粗暴，原諒他已經忍耐的夠久了，他覺得他現在連一秒都忍不下去。Theseus 非常順從Graves的動作，很快的他就不著寸縷了。

「......Graves......」他喘著氣喊著。

「Percival，叫我的名字。」Graves快速的脫掉自己的上衣，站起來扯開自己的長褲。

「Per......cy......？」熱源離開了，Theseus委屈的撇嘴。

「你做的比我想像中的好。」Graves聽到這個稱呼愉快的勾了勾嘴角，他俯身給了Theseus一個安撫的吻要他乖乖的，赤裸著身體取來了必需品。

他回到Theseus身邊，任由Theseus摟住他的脖子索吻，他一手撫慰著Theseus的慾望，另一手沾滿潤滑劑從腰部緊緻的線條滑進股間，在隱密的入口處揉按，再緩緩的探入手指。

突如其來的入侵感讓Theseus有些難受，他自動放棄跟Graves的親吻，掙扎起來想要逃離他的手指。

「噓......乖乖的。」Graves低啞的說，他強硬的按住Theseus，沿著Theseus伸長的脖頸落下濕吻，手指堅定不移的擴張。

準備的時間很漫長，Graves感受包裹著手指溫暖緊緻的內壁，極力忍耐直接插進去的慾望，汗珠接連從他的背上滑落，他的性器已經漲到極致。

直到Theseus已經能夠承受三根手指的進出，他隨即撤出手指，不等Theseus反應過來，將自己已經忍耐到了極限的性器埋入渴望已久的秘境。雖然Graves已經盡力準備了，但是他還是讓Theseus感受到了從內而外的撕裂疼痛。

「嗚......」Theseus嗚咽著反抗，被Graves無情的鎮壓了。

Graves拉開他的腿往更深的地方挺進，Theseus覺得自己快要不能呼吸了，意識朦朧神智攪成一塊漿糊，他完全被Graves填滿，脹痛之間有絲絲快感從他的脊髓蔓延而上，他只能無助的隨著Graves的動作起伏。

「......Percy！」Theseus突然急促的喊著他的名字，放在他肩上的手突然收緊，掐進他的肉裡。

Theseus大口的喘氣，剛剛的快感太過強烈，尖銳的刺進他的大腦，他的眼前閃過刺目的白光，抵在Graves小腹上的性器射出一道道白濁的液體，飛濺在兩人之間。

「這是對我的誇獎嗎？」Graves低聲笑著，撫摸著Theseus汗濕的臉頰，更不留情的抽送。

第一次上床就把對方操射了，Graves深感自豪。而且他猜測這大概是Theseus Scamander第一次在下方，畢竟驕傲的Scamander不是普通人能夠駕馭的。

「閉嘴......」Theseus難耐的扭頭，明明是喝斥的話語卻軟綿綿得像是在撒嬌。

「Okay，我不說話，Sweetheart。」Graves色情的捏了捏還含著他的Theseus的臀部，無聲猛烈的繼續動作。

Theseus的內部已經成功的柔軟下來了，Graves的動作不再帶給他疼痛，熱辣的快感一波一波的湧上，他的慾望重新被喚醒，他有預感這是個漫漫長夜。  
-  
陽光被厚重的窗簾擋住，僅僅有一絲光線從縫隙透進來，室內光線昏暗，非常適合睡眠。

Theseus躺在床上困難的張開疲憊的眼睛，Graves似乎好好的將他護理過，除了有點運動過度的痠疼，並沒有什麼特別不適的地方。

從昨晚喝下那杯酒後開始，他的身體不知道被什麼支配了，做出各種違背他意志的舉動，但他竟然不覺得哪裡奇怪，彷彿一切都理所當然，就好像是他心裡埋藏已久的慾望終於順理成章的表達出來了。包括他對Graves自動投懷送抱，最後被吃乾抹淨這件事，他的心裡竟然隱隱感到愉悅。

他哀號著用棉被把自己的頭蓋住，彷彿這樣就可以逃避現實。他知道Graves沒有做錯什麼，位置如果互換他大概也會做一樣的事，但他還是不免覺得難堪。

低沉的笑聲傳來，他拉下棉被，露出亂糟糟的腦袋，一抬頭就看到Graves只穿著一條棉褲赤著上身站在門口。

「你醒了。」

「別躲了，我什麼沒看過？」他走過來把企圖躲回棉被壁壘的Theseus撈出來，故意揉了他翹挺的屁股一把，他揮手讓乾淨的衣服飄過來放在床舖上，「已經中午了，穿上衣服出來吃飯。」

換好衣服，Theseus磨磨蹭蹭的走到餐廳坐下，他實在不想面對昨晚一起共度良宵的戰友。

午餐出乎意料的豐富，Graves默默的看著他狼吞虎嚥的解決午餐，體貼的給他遞上一杯茶。

「謝謝......」他正要接過茶，看到Graves帶笑的臉，一瞬間騰的滿臉通紅，茶也不管了，伸手摀住自己的臉。

梅林的鬍子啊，他竟然覺得Graves那個笑容很溫柔。

Graves見狀將茶放在他的面前，拉了個椅子坐下，靜靜等Theseus調整好心情。

「昨晚的事......Mr. Graves我很抱歉......」他不知道被上了還要跟人道歉是哪一招，不過確實是他的錯，如果他沒有誤喝了那杯酒什麼也不會發生。

Graves比了一個手勢讓他先停止說話。

「首先，我不覺得你有什麼好道歉的，昨晚很愉快，我可沒有吃虧。」他意味深長的看著Theseus，「再來，"Mr. Graves"這個稱呼是不是太生疏了，鑒於我們已經"深入"的交流過了，為何我們不直接稱呼彼此的教名，Theseus？」

在Graves的注視下Theseus的耳朵又悄悄的紅起來，他覺得自己心跳的聲音似乎有點大，他好像不太能夠理解Graves在說什麼。

「......好吧，Mr. Gra......我是說Percival......」

「或者你可以叫我"Percy"，我現在還能回想起來你讀這兩個音節的樣子。」Graves又打斷他的話。

「......你到底要不要讓我把話說完！」紅色又一次從耳朵蔓延到他的臉上，他又氣又窘，拿起杯子喝了好大一口茶，希望能夠降下臉上的熱度。

Graves攤手表示他不是故意的。Graves看他似乎鬧過頭了，以至於Theseus氣極了不願意跟他談話，他只好主動接過話頭。

「Well，昨天的事你我都知道為什麼發生，未免之後又發生這樣的事，以後你還是注意一點比較好，不要又像剛剛那樣，一急隨手拿起東西就往嘴裡塞。」

「……都是誰造成的。」Theseus小聲的抱怨，Graves決定假裝沒有聽到。

「這件事就這樣揭過了，不過我希望你能夠改改你對我的看法。」

「我知道了……不要在還不熟識的時候對一個人妄下定論。」

 

-不算是後續的後續

兩人維持了好一段時間不冷不熱的ㄆ….朋友關係，直到Graves又遇到那個海地女巫。


End file.
